remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Eggman's Lair
Dr. Eggman's Lair is a location that appears in the ''Sonic Boom'' series. It is the ultra high-tech stronghold and residence of Dr. Eggman and his lackeys Orbot and Cubot. From here, Eggman hatches his evil schemes to eliminate Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends. Description Appearance and Architecture Dr. Eggman's lair is located on top of a small and barren rocky island which has minor volcanic activity in the form of red lava veins. The center of Eggman's lair is a white and sterile-looking futuristic fortress on the top of the island with an antenna in the shape of Eggman's mustache, an outer shell surrounding the lower section, and the Eggman Empire logo on the side. The layout of Eggman's fortress extends into the foundation of the island. In front of the hill that the fortress stand on is the main entrance to the lair which is surrounded by several pillars of unknown function. The lair also possesses a sewer system big enough for the members of Team Sonic to pass through. Defenses The lair possesses several dangerous defenses to protect it against intruders and invaders. In terms of armament, the walls of the fortress' outer shell is covered in laser gun turrets and laser grids for inward defenses against intruders. Robots like Moto Bugs, Buzz Bombers and Crabmeats also patrol the island and guard the inside of the fortress. Interior In addition to being the central for Dr. Eggman's planning of his evil plots and creation of his robot hordes, the lair also serves as the doctor's residence and living quarters. The lair includes the following areas: *Dr. Eggman's office: A large room shaped like the silhouette of Dr. Eggman's head, with a lone chair and desk with touchpad controls. Features holographic screens for surveillance footage recorded by Eggman's robots. *Laboratory: A long working quarter which shares the same space as the living room. Here, Eggman tinkers with his robots and other experiments. Features a pop-up screen for outside surveillance. *Shoe closet: An enclosed room with several selves filled with pairs of Dr. Eggman's boots. *Living room: A casual living room which shares the same room as the laboratory. Features furniture like a sofa, a coffee table, a tall lamp and a book case embedded in the wall. *Bedroom: A lone room that serves as Dr. Eggman's sleeping quarters. It is identical in design to the living room/laboratory, but features instead a bed and a nightstand in place of the other furniture. *Rollercoaster room: A bright room containing a rollercoaster, whose entrance is colored a festive red and yellow. Supposedly, the rollercoaster inside it is so intense that it tore Orbot and Cubot apart. *Bathroom *Hangar: A hangar large enough to hold the Big Boy. History TV series Having retreated to his lair after the failure of Burnbot, Eggman heard that Sonic sought a new sidekick. While Orbot and Cubot voiced their opinions, Eggman got the idea to apply for the try-outs himself to get rid of both Sonic and Tails. However, his plan failed. In a scheme to strike Sonic and Tails at their weakest, Eggman came to Tails' house and lied that his lair had been damaged in a storm and convinced them to let him stay with them until he had made repairs. Once Eggman had exhausted Sonic and Tails, he called in Obliteratorbot, but the robot instead attacked the doctor's lair, believing he wanted him to destroy his lair. Eggman and Team Sonic made it to the lair and got through the lair's defenses to reach Oblteratorbot's kill switches, but they were too late and Eggman's lair, leaving it a smoking ruin which Sonic forced Eggman to stay at. From his lair, Eggman spied on Team Sonic and discovered that Tails' robot UT was creating tension between them by revealing their private thoughts. Eggman therefore secretly replaced UT with a duplicate he could talk through and from inside his lair he had it make Team Sonic tear themselves apart. As Eggman took a break to enjoy UT voicing his self-praise, Tails invaded the lair and gave his services to Eggman in exchange for UT being released. However, the rest of Team Sonic soon attacked the lair and freed Tails after destroying Eggman's Mega. When Sticks sought a pet, Eggman took time in his lair's lab to build Buster to infiltrate and destroy Team Sonic, but his plan failed. Eggman's lair was soon considered to be featured in Modern Lair Magazine. Despite Eggman's attempts to sprucing it up, the magazine's messenger deemed it too old-fashioned. Having been given a week to redo the lair, Eggman hired Amy for the job, who made enough changes to earn the messenger's approval when he returned. Eggman then captured Amy in his lair to keep her as his decorator, but the rest of Team Sonic broke in and freed her before trashing the lair completely, costing it its place in Modern Lair Magazine. Eggman's lair soon served as the working area for Eggman's new intern, Dave who took care of the lair's menial tasks. When he overheard Cubot's dislike of him, Dave dismantled him and hid his parts inside the lair which Orbot soon found. Later, when Eggman told Dave to wait on the big projects, Dave snapped and sealed himself in the lair's lab and activated Eggman's doomsday device to prove himself an evil genius. Just as Eggman built another doomsday device to compete with Dave, Sonic and Tails broke into the lair and tricked the villains to calibrating their devices so they negated each other. However, they instead created a black hole over the lair which Sonic closed. After having the idea of turning Sonic evil, Eggman created cookies with his DNA in his lair which would turn the consumer into a clone of himself. While Eggman's plan failed when Knuckles, Amy, Sticks and Tails ate the cookies, the evil heroes came to the lair to plot Sonic's destruction, where Eggman taught them villainy until Sonic arrived. As they got Sonic cornered though, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Sticks began fighting over who deserved the honot of capturing Sonic. To get a chance, Sonic turned Eggman into a clone of himself with a cookie containing his DNA, and together the unlikely duo got everyone back to normal. Eggman now thought they would work together, but Team Sonic was not keen on the idea and turned Eggman back to normal too. When Eggman tried attacking Sonic with his robots, the doctor was tricked into taking the Gogobas back to his lair upon his defeat, where the tribe constantly bothered Eggman with their guilt tripping. To boost Orbot and Cubot's moral, Eggman made them set up a party for themselves in the lair. When the party was ready, Eggman erased Orbot and Cubot's memories so it could still be a surprise. However, while Eggman went for food, Orbot and Cubot left the lair to look for him. When they returned to the lair, Eggman gave them their party and heard that they thought he was dead. Eggman then erased Orbot and Cubot's memory again as a demonstration, but also any clue as to where his Eggmobile was (which Orbot and Cubot had lost). Later at his lair, Eggman met Sonic and Tails who warned him that Cowbot, a robot he had just sent after Team Sonic, was coming to kill him. Plotting to have the duo upgrade his lair's systems for his use, Eggman made them stay and upgrade the lair's defenses to be ready for Cowbot, who could render the lair's old defenses moot. As they waited for Cowbot to arrive, Sonic, Tails and Eggman did some common activities around the lair which ended with roasting marshmallows. When Cowbot arrived, the defenses got gunked up with marshmallows, so they resorted to stopping Cowbot by gunking up its systems too. Eggman then revealed his hidden agenda, which Sonic put a stop to by gunking up the systems with marshmallows. Following one of his usual defeats by Team Sonic, Eggman returned to his lair to watch television, where his remote was constantly destroyed by Tails' unbolteriser. During a laser tag exercise with his robots in his lab, Eggman discovered the Luck balance of the universe had shifted in his favor, which inspired him to mobilize the Mega for an invasion of Bygone Island, sure his luck made him untouchable. Once again though, he failed. Later, when Sonic and Eggman switched minds due to a meteor, Orbot and Cubot brought Sonic back to the lair, believing he was Eggman. When Sonic could not convince Orbot and Cubot of who he was, he left the lair to find his team, only to return when they drove him away in the belief he was Eggman. There, he assembled Eggman's army to fight Eggman in his body. Once Sonic and Eggman were back to nromal, Eggman returned to his lair in defeat. When Dr. Eggman lost his confidence, he brought Soar the Eagle to his lair to take his life coaching seminar. Soar soon restored Eggman's confidence, but since Eggman fired him before finishing the seminar, he became unable to make decisions and he stayed in his lair, having lost all motivation. Team Sonic, excluding Sonic, soon arrived to re-motivate Eggman since Sonic's boredom over the peace was driving them crazy, but their attempt to make them fight failed. However, Sonic and Eggman were able to restart their eternal conflict once more on their own. Archie Comics After being defeated in his Big Boy, Dr. Eggman retreated to his lair by having his disabled mech swim there. The next day at the lair, Eggman was about to have his breakfast served when Knuckles arrived and asked the doctor if he wanted to team up. After the Big Boy had been defeated for a second time, it was taken back to the lair where it was repaired by Orbot and Cubot. However, when the Big Boy's re-launch approached, Cubot found the piko hammer inside the mech, and he and Orbot began fighting over it. Their caused critical damage to the unstable Big Boy, so just as Eggman left his lair with it, the mech fell apart while the piko hammer was sent flying back to Bygone Island. The Big Boy was soon after repaired, but when it was destroyed once more by Team Sonic, Eggman returned to his lair, where he revealed to Orbot and Cubot that he already had another creation ready for Team Sonic. Trivia *The lair is very similar to Dr. Robotnik's Fortress from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog **Both are build on mountains. **Both have huge telescopes. *In the living room, behind the sofa, there is a decoration that resembles the classic design of the main series Eggman. See Also *Doctor Robotnik's Fortress *Doctor Eggman's Fortress Category:Eggman's Bases Category:Mobius Locations Category:Hideouts